New Friend, More To Others
by DemonBitch-kikyohater
Summary: first time writing but you can flame all you want. if ideas don't hesitate to tell. inu, sango, and miroku stumble upon a fight between a demoness and sessho-maru. who is this girl and do some know her? will one want to get close to her?
1. seeing is believing

_**"what's wrong , inuyasha" miroku asked.**_

_**"i smell my idiot brother with another inu-youkai." inyasha replied whle surpressing a growl.**_

_**"let's go check it out. what do you think" sango said.**_

_**the boys just nodded in agreement.**_

_**then off they go, inuyasha running while sango and miroku ride on kirara's back.**_

_**when they reached the clearing that inuyasha could smell his brother in, the could her a battle going on.**_

_**"who do you think sessho-maru is fighting" sango asked to no one in particullar.**_

_**"i hope someone that can kick his ass." inuyasha replied with a smirk. "lets go find out."**_

_**they sett off once again, to watch the battle and in inuyasha's case hopefully amusing battle. when they walked upon the sceen they could see that he was indeed fighting an inu-youkai, but what stumped them all was that the inu-youkai is a girl.**_

_**they watched from where they were at and was surprised that the girl had only a few cuts and bruises, they thought maybe it had just started but when they looked in sessho-maru's direction they almost fainted by what they saw.**_

_**sessho-maru had a big gash acrossed his chest. big cuts on his legs and arm. (in this story he has 2 arms and if you ask why it's cause DB says so. lol. no i just wanted him to have 2 arms so it would make him seem weaker. srry to all the sessho-maru fans. i really like him to and when people about them together but that's not how i wanted this story to be like.) he also ahd long claw marks acrossed his fear struck face. inuyasha was surprised cause sessho-maru always has a deapan look.**_

_**that's when they figured that this inu-youkai isn't your average demoness or a weak, lesser demoness, if she can do that to sessho-maru then she's one of the strongest demons around. (or she would have died already. DUH)**_

_**they were puzzled as to why the two demons were not fighting until the demoness went in for the final blow. then all the sudden before she could touch him he dissapeared.**_

_**"UURRGG, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE GOT AWAY AGAIN, THAT COWARD"the demoness all but yelled in anger. "evertime he runs away before the finishing blow. MARK MY WORD SESSHO-MARU ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU WILL DIE AT MY HANDS, MARK MY WORDS. THEY ARE NOT THREAT THAT WON'Y COME TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT"**_

_**the gang was so stunned by what she did to the lord that the didn't know that she had noticed their presents until she was in front of them, looking ready to kick some more ass if needed to. **_

_**"who are you guys and what do you want." she announced in a all to calm manner.**_

_**"we're sorry, we were just passing by and saw you beating the shit out of sessho-maru." miroku said trying to say something before she ripped their heads off.**_

_**after she said that she started to calm down alot and something happened.**_

_**"yo.. you.. you're not a youkai, your a.. a.. a hanyou." inuyasha said in surprise that a hanyou could do that to the almighty western lord.**_

_**"yeah, so. you are too." she said in annoiance ( sorry if misspelled. i don't spell very good. ;P) and trying to surpress a growl because no one makes fun of her and lives to tell what they said.**_

_**inuyasha picked up on this quickly"no, i didn't mean for it to come out like that. i'm jus surprised that a hanyou could do that to my brother."**_

_**you could see the flames in her eyes once he let it slip that sessho-maru was his brother.**_

_**"that insolent bastard, pathetic excuse for a demon, let alone a demon lord is your brother."**_

_**"actually he's my half and i've always wanted hi died and the same goes for him." he explaimed nervously, trying to find something to say before he too gets severly damaged.**_


	2. authors note

Authors note

I'm sorry to the ones that like my story and are waiting for me to update , but I'm not updateing til somone reviews the story. I want to know if someone likes my story and wants me to still write it. I have been working on a story that I think is going to be much better than this one. So be looking out for one called "True Sorrows Disappear".

Demon Bitch-kikyou hater


	3. AN so sorry

Author's Note

I'm so sorry for not updating any time soon. I have been looking of the stuff I have already written, but it turns out my mom through them away. So it's going take me a little to write out the chapters and remember what I had already did. I thank those that have been sticking with me through all this time and not reviewing any thing mean. I promise to have it up soon but just don't know when yet. Until next chapter (hopefully it will be the real second chapter)

DemonBitch-kikyohater


	4. Chapter 4

VERY IMPORTANT

Authors note

To all my readers I'm sorry that I haven't updated in over a year, my life has just turned upside down. The reason at first I didn't update was that my grades were slipping and I wasn't doing my work at home so I got grounded because of grades and chores. Then when I was going to update I had to tell my mother something that wasn't fun to talk about. I had to tell her my step-father is a pedophile and now they are getting a divorce then my dad found out and kidnapped my brother and everything has been a mess since then and I can't think straight or think of a way to continue right now, but I will try to update as soon as I can. It's just going to take some time to get things back to the way they were before everything bad happened. I hope you all understand that I'm not trying to stand you up it's just that my life is really chaotic right now. I will try really hard and hopefully everything will come together real soon and you can have your update.

DB


End file.
